


protective dragons and oblivious summoners

by Sakuyan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, You've been warned, don't hit on his human, grima is confused about his feelings, kiran is oblivious, overprotective!grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: Kiran doesn't seem to notice people hitting on him. Grima has a fierce jealous streak - and finally shows Kiran who he belongs to.(Not smut, despite the summary; that'll happen another day.)





	protective dragons and oblivious summoners

**Author's Note:**

> So who loves crack ships?
> 
> I found some fics for this rarepair and now I'm hooked. Why are a lot of my ships rarepairs and / or crack? Help.
> 
> Comments and ConCrit is welcomed. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. x'D

Kiran is fragile. Small. Weak. 

Everything Grima hates about those insignificant worms.

So why is that damnable summoner always on his mind?

Kiran carries himself with an air of obliviousness. Grima notices Heroes hitting on him like no tomorrow, yet Kiran simply smiles at them and goes about his business. Honestly. He’s absolutely _infuriating_. 

And yet, despite most Heroes avoiding Grima like the plague - which he prefers, don’t think otherwise - Kiran makes it his mission to include the Fell Dragon in his rounds. He’ll tip his head, wear a cute ( _cute?!_ ) smile and ask how he’s doing.

Ask how he’s doing. It’s such an innocent question. No one else would even dare to talk to Grima, let alone ask about his well being. The whole notion of someone being concerned throws the Fell Dragon off - he can’t remember if someone ever did.

Conflicting emotions pass through Grima whenever he sees Kiran interact with the royals of Askr and Heroes alike. He wants to grab Kiran, pull him close, and snarl at anyone who thought to talk to him. Despite not being well versed in human emotions, Grima _knows_ what he’s feeling is downright deplorable. 

He’s a God. Kiran is human. Gods aren’t supposed to want to snap and growl at someone talking to a mere insect.

Yet Grima can’t control it - and one particular summer evening, the last of his self control snaps.

Tharja seemed to realize she has no chance with Robin, so she went after the next best thing. And the next best thing… happened to be Grima’s human.

Kiran smiles and nods at her as she talks. He doesn’t seem to notice the way she leans closer to him, a little smile curling her lip as her hand reaches forward to caress Kiran’s cheek. Grima wonders how the fuck Kiran can’t tell she’s flirting with him - her body language alone speaks volumes.

Yet he’s chatting away and _still_ smiling at her. 

Grima can’t take it anymore - he’s had enough of Tharja and seemingly everyone else flirting with what’s _his_. He strides towards Kiran, grabs the smaller man by the shoulders, and bares his teeth, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

Tharja backs off rather fast - despite being a well versed dark mage, no one can stand up to the Fell Dragon when he’s ticked off. She walks away and Kiran gently pats Grima’s chest.

“Are you okay?”

Such a simple question, yet it calms Grima as his crimson irises look in Kiran’s ocean blue ones. Funny. He’s never seen his eyes up close - he never thought they’d be such a gorgeous shade. 

“Fine,” Grima huffs, yet his grip doesn’t loosen on Kiran. Kiran doesn’t seem to mind as he looks at the Fell Dragon curiously. “You’re _mine_ , worm. If they don’t realize that… they’ll have a painful death.”

Kiran blinks a few times before a warm chuckle floats off his lips. “You’re such an oddity. But no killing.”

The summoner leans up, but due to their height difference, his lips brush against the underside of Grima’s chin. Grima coughs, looking at the wall as Kiran laughs again. “Be silent.”

“Heh.”

Kiran’s laughter turns to a surprised squeak as Grima lifts him so he’s carrying the smaller man bridal style. Grima crashes their lips together - it’s not beautiful, their teeth clank and blood explodes on the latter’s tongue as Kiran mewls and goes pliant. But the taste of Kiran’s blood is absolutely _divine_.

Pulling away, Grima licks his lips, lip pulling back to show pointed teeth as he smirks. “Never again.”

Kiran’s eyes are hooded, but he nods and wears such a happy grin it makes Grima’s heart flutter in his chest - not that he’d ever tell anyone that.

“Never again.”


End file.
